Undercover Lovers
by LOTSlover
Summary: Bruce and Diana go undercover at a masquerade ball in order to retrieve a powerful weapon before it can fall into the wrong hands. Can they escape without getting caught? DCEU / BMWW Written for the #WonderBatSecretCupid event / Requested by thenightshadequeen


**TITLE****:** Undercover Lovers

**AUTHOR****: **LOTSlover

**CHARACTERS****: **Batman / Wonder Woman

**RATING****:** M

**WARNINGS****:** Author Chooses Not to Use Warnings

**DISCLAIMER****:** I love Justice League, but especially Batman and Wonder Woman. Unfortunately, I do not own the characters and, if I did, things would be much different for them.

**SUMMARY****:** Bruce and Diana go undercover at a masquerade ball in order to retrieve a powerful weapon before it can fall into the wrong hands. Can they escape without getting caught? DCEU / BMWW

Written for the #WonderBatSecretCupid event / Requested by thenightshadequeen

**Undercover Lovers**

"Everyone in position?" Cyborg asked from his spot at the edge of the woods that lined the back of the property.

"I'm in," Bruce responded, adjusting the decorative mask that covered a good portion of his face as he nodded to the greeter. "Alfred should be bringing Diana any minute now."

"Roger that," Cyborg replied.

"And the princess's limo has just pulled up," Flash announced as he watched the front entrance through a pair of binoculars.

A low whistle filled everyone's ears as Diana stepped out of the limousine, a very generous expanse of leg being revealed with the slit in her dress. "Wow…that dress should be illegal," Aquaman commented in obvious appreciation.

A threatening growl could be heard emanating from a certain Gotham vigilante, causing Arthur and Barry to grin in amusement. "Focus," Bruce ground out.

"We need to stay sharp," Cyborg stated, checking the readouts on the mansion. "Bruce and Diana are both inside now. We need to be ready to act if they run into any trouble."

"Where's Supes?" Flash asked.

"He's already inside," Cyborg informed them. "He's just waiting for the signal from Bats."

"Can't talk right now," Clark quietly revealed.

"We'll be fine," Bruce reassured them.

Of course, this was no ordinary mission nor was it just some ordinary object that they were there to retrieve. From information gained through several different channels, Bruce had been able to discover that Jackson Finnigan had recently obtained a weapon possessing considerable magic. They needed to get their hands on it before Finnigan could do any damage with it.

Somehow, Jackson Finnigan had managed to find the ancient weapon, confirming its existence and instilling very real worry in the Dark Knight. He feared what Finnigan was planning on doing with the sword, especially since discovering there was more to Finnigan than just being a billionaire entrepreneur.

He had been keeping tabs on Jackson Finnigan ever since suspicions had first arisen last year that he possessed supernatural abilities. While the true extent of those abilities still remained a mystery, Bruce believed he was able to wield some level of magic.

The magical weapon he had managed to unearth was called Dainsleif, a sword described in Norse mythology as being cursed. Any wound the dangerous weapon inflicted would never heal, leading to eventual death. Also, once it was unsheathed, it couldn't be sheathed again until it had taken a life. To say it was deadly was an understatement of great proportions.

"I'm inside," Diana discreetly informed her team, smiling politely to a waiter who handed her a glass of champagne.

She took a sip of her drink as her scrutinizing gaze searched the large ballroom of Finnigan's massive estate. She knew that Bruce was around here somewhere, no doubt noticing her the second she had passed over the threshold. He always seemed to know where she was at. It caused an unexpected shiver to race through her.

"So, who throws a masquerade ball on Valentine's night?" Flash asked.

"Jackson Finnigan," Aquaman answered him, watching as more guests arrived.

"Doesn't seem very romantic if you ask me," Flash decided. "Everyone's wearing masks. You can't see who you're even talking to."

"The masks add mystery and suspense," Arthur said, intent on getting under Bruce's skin. "You never know who you could be dancing with."

"Or kissing," Flash added.

"Yah, you never know," Arthur agreed. "Great opportunity to let loose and have some fun if you know what I mean."

"Can we please cut down on the chatter?" Bruce softly rasped with unmistakable annoyance.

"Sorry, Bats," Flash apologized.

"I'm switching the channel to private so I can talk to Diana," Bruce told them. "Contact us if you need us."

"You two are so bad," Cyborg responded with a shake of his head, tapping into Finnigan's security feed and flipping through various rooms throughout the mansion.

"Just trying to give Bats the push he needs," Barry insisted. "He's been pining after her for months now."

"If that dress Diana's wearing doesn't do it, nothing in this world ever will," Arthur stated.

"I'll tell Mera you said that," Barry said with a laugh, earning a low, threatening growl.

Bruce's masked gaze fell on Diana as she entered the expansive ballroom, his throat instantly becoming dry and making it difficult to swallow. She was a stunning sight to behold in a red dress that left little to the imagination and yet left just enough mystery to entice and draw in like a moth to a flame. She was definitely garnering the attention of every single man in the room.

He tried to force the conversation between Arthur and Barry about the masquerade ball to the back of his mind so he could focus on the mission and the task at hand. He didn't need thoughts planted in his head tonight. He needed to complete the mission and stop a possible maniac. The sooner they had the Dainsleif sword safely locked away the better he would feel about the matter.

"You know I bet with that dress nine out of ten men would let you get away with anything."

The corner of Diana's lips quirked with the sound of Bruce's voice in her ear, recalling their first conversation at the museum. She quickly began to survey the crowded ballroom for signs of the infamous Gotham playboy. "But you're the tenth."

The corner of his lips twitched with her response, a wealth of warm emotions enveloping him. So much had happened since their first actual meeting—so many near-death missions and coming to each other's rescue, so many arguments and so many long nights spent working together…and growing closer.

"I thought we were trying to be discreet tonight, princess…not draw the attention of every single person in the room," he pointed out, unable to take his eyes off her as he passed one guest after another in an effort to get to her.

"I am wearing a mask, am I not?"

"That's not what I'm alluding to," he replied with a subtle rasping growl to his voice.

Diana's smile became full and dazzling as she took a sip of her champagne. "You're the one who told me to look the part," she reminded him.

"This isn't what I had in mind," he ground out, knowing she was doing this to him on purpose.

"And what exactly do you have in mind now, Mister Wayne?" she seductively teased as she subtly nodded at Clark who nodded back with a knowing smirk.

"You don't want to know what I want," he huskily responded.

Bruce worked his way through the throngs of people, making his way to her like two magnets being drawn towards each other. They should get upstairs as soon as possible so they could get their hands on the sword, but he needed to establish a connection with Diana first so they could disappear together without being overtly obvious.

Diana turned to find Bruce approaching her, a determined set to his jaw and overt confidence in his every step. "Mister Wayne, it's been too long," Diana murmured, pausing to finish the last of her champagne before handing the flute off to a waiter. "It's a pleasure to see you again."

Bruce gave her a crooked grin as he came to stand before her, taking her hand and kissing the back of it as he bowed slightly. "Miss Prince," he formally greeted her. "You look quite stunning this evening."

"Thank you," she replied with a warm smile, reaching out to straighten his bowtie in a nod to their first formal meeting at the museum so long ago. "And you look as handsome as ever."

"I do have an image to maintain," he maintained.

"Of course," she agreed.

"Would you care to dance?" he asked, offering her his arm.

"I'd love to," she readily decided, slipping her arm through his.

Bruce led her to the dance floor, doing his best to ignore the way his heart was attempting to beat out of rhythm. It was next to impossible to gain control over the way his body was beginning to react to her as he pulled her into his arms and they began to dance, Diana's cheek coming to rest against his.

He inhaled deeply, his eyelids falling closed with the intoxicating scent that permeated his senses. He needed to clear his thoughts and focus on the reason for being here, not the beautiful Amazon princess in his arms. His heart and body were in full disagreement with his mind on that matter, though.

"Any idea which room he's keeping the sword in?" she whispered in his ear.

The warmth of her breath against his skin caused a shiver to race up his spine. It annoyed him that she could affect him so deeply with nothing more than her voice and her breath against his ear. He needed to work through more self-control exercises if he was going to continue to work with her.

"Victor said it's upstairs in a room down the hall on the right," Bruce just as softly answered her.

"That narrows it down," she muttered under her breath.

Bruce bit back a smirk with her annoyance. He loved her fierce drive and her fiery spirit. It was so akin to his own. "We'll find it," he reassured her.

"And how do you plan on getting us past the security guards and upstairs?" she asked him.

"I have my ways," Bruce replied, nuzzling her ear with his nose as he told himself this was all for show and nothing more.

Diana trembled with the feel of him, knowing full well where he planned on going with things in order to get them upstairs. She felt as if hummingbirds had suddenly taken up residence in her stomach as her eyes fell closed, a barely perceptible sigh escaping her lips.

"How soon should we make our move?" she throatily asked.

Bruce suddenly dipped her at that precise moment, his piercing gaze boring into her and causing her to flush warmly. "Very soon," he told her, abruptly lifting her up after several seconds.

His lips brushed against hers in a brief, chaste kiss that hinted at far more before continuing the dance they had started. He held her dangerously closer to him than he had before, their bodies held intimately against one another as his hand rested low on her back.

They stared deeply into each other's eyes, both feeling such intense emotions as they lost themselves in the moment. It was Bruce who finally looked away first, unable to handle the powerful surge of desire that seemed to roar through him. It seemed to encompass and consume them, threatening to drown them in its intensity.

Bruce needed a moment to collect himself, casting a glance at Clark who was standing off to the side talking to someone. He nodded slightly at Clark, hoping that he caught his signal. He was relieved when he walked over to strike up a conversation with two security guards, keeping them occupied for them.

"Time to move, princess," he whispered, taking her by the hand and quickly leading her off the dance floor towards a side door.

"That was too easy," Diana murmured, allowing Bruce to lead her towards an extravagant set of stairs that would hopefully lead them to the sword.

Hearing voices coming down a side hallway, Bruce immediately pinned her up against the wall, one arm circling her waist as he leaned in to whisper in her ear as his other hand played with her hair. "Play along," he whispered.

Diana's arms slipped around his neck as he took his time kissing a sensual path along the length of her neck. She did her best to suppress the shiver she could feel rolling through her, but it was next to impossible with the feel of his lips against her throat.

Hearing the sound of retreating footsteps, Bruce pulled away from her to find themselves all alone in the hallway again. "Come on," he murmured, unable to make eye contact with her as he took her by the hand again and led her up the stairs.

Diana glanced back over her shoulder, making certain that they weren't seen or being followed. "Which way now?" she whispered.

"This way," he just as softly replied, releasing her hand as he made his way down the long hallway. "Victor said he thought it was the fifth room on the right."

"Let's hope he's right," she murmured. "We're only going to get one shot at this."

"Clark and the others are ready to back us up if necessary, but we won't need it," he told her. "We can handle this."

They silently made their way past one door after another, stopping in front of the fifth door. Bruce reached out to test the handle, finding it locked. He pulled a small pick from his tux pocket, readily picking the lock and opening the door in less than a heartbeat.

Diana rolled her eyes at him as he graced her with a cocky smirk, stepping back and allowing her to enter first. "Show-off," she muttered under her breath as she stepped through the doorway.

"You're just jealous you don't know how to pick a lock," he retorted.

"I don't need to know," she smugly countered. "I merely break down the door."

"Touché," he murmured.

"Are you sure that Victor took care of the security system?" she asked.

"Well, we haven't been overwhelmed by security guards yet so that's a good sign."

"I forget sometimes that you attempt to have a sense of humor."

"Cute," he grumbled with a frown. "Just look for the sword."

"We need Clark's x-ray vision," she said as she went to a cabinet, opening the doors to begin searching for the magical weapon.

"He's too busy running interference with the guards," he reminded her as he sat down at the large oak desk.

They searched the room in silence, each lost in their own thoughts…thoughts and feelings that they had tried so hard to ignore but had been growing stronger with every passing day. Bruce risked a glance at her as he closed one of the desk drawers, Diana casting a sidelong glance at him as she closed the cabinet.

Diana turned to the wall on her left to stare at the wood paneling, noticing a slight variation in the wood. Bruce watched as she moved closer to the wall, lightly running her fingertips over the wood. One of the panels popped open, revealing a hidden door.

Bruce stood to his feet, making his way around the desk to where Diana stood before the open panel. She reached inside and pulled out a sword in its sheath, looking up at Bruce. "This is it," she confirmed. "It's the Dainsleif sword."

"Let's get out of here," he told her, grabbing her by the hand and leading her towards the door.

The sound of voices coming from the hallway caused them both to freeze. Bruce swiftly led her to a nearby door, opening it and pulling her into a small closet. He silently closed the door, turning to find there was next to no room for the both of them.

Bruce's arms instinctively wrapped around her waist, finding Diana pressed against him. He lifted his head to find their lips nearly touching as they shared the same space and the same breath. The sound of the office door opening kept them from saying a single word, their gazes locked on one another.

Diana kept a firm grip on the sword in her left hand, her right hand resting on Bruce's shoulder. Her chestnut gaze flickered to his mouth, her teeth lightly raking over her bottom lip as her desire for this man burned even hotter within her.

The sound of two men entering the office caused them to collectively hold their breath, their bodies fitting together so perfectly as if designed specifically for the other. Unable to take it a moment longer, he slowly leaned in, his lips grazing over hers as his fingers wound their way into her hair.

Her lips parted as she returned his kiss, her hand sliding over his shoulder to rest on the back of his neck. She tilted her head as their tongues began a slow, sensual duel, all the reasons for not getting involved immediately vanishing from Bruce's mind as he began to lose himself in her.

The sound of the security guards making a sweep of Finnigan's office was nothing more than distant background noise as the kiss grew more heated. His hand found the slit in her skirt that started near her hip bone, his fingers sliding beneath it to stroke her smooth skin.

He pressed his hips firmly against hers, needing her to feel and to know how much he wanted her. Her hand slipped from his neck to settle on his backside, squeezing him and keeping him pressed against her. It had been so long since she'd had feelings like this—so intense and overpowering, running deeper than anything she'd ever known before.

Hearing the door to the office close, Bruce immediately pressed her back up against the wall of the closet, groaning with the way that she was moving her hips against his as they passionately kissed. He knew they needed to get out of here, but he never wanted to let her go.

Retreating for air, Diana brushed her nose against his, capturing his lips once more in a knee-buckling kiss. "I think it's safe to leave now."

All Bruce could do was nod his head as he struggled to catch his breath, forcing himself to release his hold on her. He straightened his tux jacket before cautiously opening the closet door. Finding the office empty, they made a quick escape with the sword hidden beneath Bruce's tux jacket.

"We've got the sword," Diana relayed to the team as they exited the mansion, Alfred pulling the limo up. "We'll meet you back at the cave."

XXX

"Way to go, team!" Flash exclaimed, running from one teammate to the next and giving them a high-five. "Another successful mission for the Justice League."

"So, what do we do with it now?" Clark asked, staring down at the dangerous weapon.

"It's going to be locked up where no one can get their hands on it," Bruce informed them. "It can't be allowed to fall into the wrong hands ever again."

"So, you have like a huge Bat safe or something to lock it up in?" Flash questioned him.

"Sure," Bruce said, giving him a skeptical look as he glanced at Diana.

"Well, I'm starving," Arthur announced. "Who's up for something to eat?"

"I'm in!" Flash declared.

"You're always in, speedy," Arthur said.

"Sure…I could go for something before heading back to Metropolis," Clark decided, looking to Bruce and Diana. "Are you two in?"

"No, I'm not really hungry," Diana replied, doing her best not to look at Bruce who was standing next to her. All she could think about at that moment was the fastest way to get him out of that tux.

"I think I'm going to go to bed," Bruce stated, his expression stoic and giving absolutely nothing away.

"Okay, we'll see you later," Flash said, leaving in a blur of red.

"See you guys later," Clark told them, sharing a knowing smile with Arthur as they followed Barry out of the cave.

Diana turned towards Bruce, a nervous flutter erupting in her stomach as she tucked a curly lock behind her ear. "Another undercover mission accomplished," she tentatively said, wondering if he was thinking the same thing as she was or if he was just going to ignore what had happened between them at the mansion.

His reply was to swiftly pull her into his arms, his lips colliding with hers. She wasted no time as her fingers quickly went to work removing his tux jacket and bowtie, both landing on the floor with a soft thud before she went to work on his shirt. His hands firmly gripped her waist, lifting her up and setting her on the edge of the table.

She parted her legs for him, his hands sliding up her thighs and under the skirt of her dress as he continued to kiss her. He was stunned to find she wasn't wearing anything underneath the sexy dress she had on. The buttons of his shirt went flying in every direction as her desire and impatience won out, earning her a growl of appreciation from her would-be lover.

She tossed the remnants of his shirt aside, her fingernails lightly raking over his muscular chest. Every scar, every healed wound was a visible testament to his bravery and nobility as well as the fierce warrior spirit that lived within him. It was so much like her own, a kindred flame that burned so brightly despite his preference to stay in the shadows.

His tongue elicited a throaty moan from her, changing the angle and deepening the kiss. It rapidly grew more heated by the moment as she unbuttoned his pants, pushing them down just past his hips along with his boxers. Gripping her hips, he firmly pulled her towards him, her legs wrapping around his torso as he bunched the skirt of her dress up around her waist.

Diana's head fell back as he entered her, her mouth falling opening as a sharp gasp escaped her throat. She cried out her pleasure as he began to move, driving deeper and deeper inside of her with every penetrating thrust of his hips.

Her fingernails pressed into his shoulders as she gripped him to her, pulling her legs up higher as she pressed her knees against his ribcage. He grunted in response to her, his heart hammering in his chest and his blood rushing in his ears as he took her.

Diana's climactic release hit her hard and fast, sending Bruce over the edge with her as he emptied himself deep inside of her. She wrapped her arms around him, holding him close as they struggled to regain control once more. She tilted her head, kissing along his neck to his ear.

"Care to continue this upstairs?" she whispered something sultry and utterly sinful, her teeth raking over his earlobe before sucking on it.

Without a word or second thought, Bruce tightened his hold on his lover, picking her up and carrying her out of the cave and up into the house to his waiting bed. This wasn't at all how he'd planned for their undercover mission to end, but he knew that he wouldn't change a single thing about it…except for maybe kissing her sooner.

THE END


End file.
